1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display signs and more particularly to that class stored within a housing adapted to be carried in motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with motor vehicle display apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,151 issued on Mar. 19, 1974 to H. B. Dexter teaches a motorist's emergency warning apparatus adapted to be normally stored away in a box which may be employed as the hereinafter-referred-to supporting base means for one aspect of the invention and with the device comprising an effectively collapsible, support standard means and base means adapted to be effectively moved between a collapsed or unassembled, unsupported, and non-displaying relationship and an effectively assembled, supported, and displaying relationship. The support standard means includes a plurality of relatively movable frame means portions provided with engageable and disengageable connection means for connecting the frame means and the base means in the assembled, supported, and displaying relationship when desired and for effectively disassembling and/or collapsing the apparatus for ready storage in the box when it is not to be used. The frame means is provided with visibly perceptible, display panel means carried thereacross and defining a display panel of a substantial area positionable in the line of sight of an oncoming motorist and provided with information-bearing display material indicating an emergency condition of an associated motor vehicle and, in certain forms of the invention, indicating the exact nature of said emergency condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,811 issued on Nov. 20, 1973 to R. E. Alsup discloses a stranded motorists' distress sign for use by motorists stranded on the interstate highway system. The sign comprises a board carrying a visible distress legend which is supported by a base member. A magnetized mounting means is utilized for mounting the sign to the metallic top of an automotive vehicle, so as to be visible to passing motorists, who can send help to the location.
Both of the aforementioned patents suffer the common deficiencies of failing to provide for a large number of inexpensive signs stored within a carrier-like housing within the motor vehicle, enabling the motorist to display a selected sign without stopping the motor vehicle.